


Unexpected

by OdinKnight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdinKnight/pseuds/OdinKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD discovers Loki is in possession of a new technology that could cause world wide problems. All though Loki has been cleared in the attempted take over of New York he is not considered a trusted ally. The World Security Council orders Agent Romanoff to retrieve the device from Loki by any means necessary.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who read the first draft!  This is a, far from perfect, but polished re-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second draft and I had no beta so all mistakes are mine. I think its decent enough to put work into so I am officially starting it and you can look forward to additional chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and will make no money off my work. This is just for fun.

     “No, you can forget it.”  Natasha said with a huff.  She paced angrily in front of the screen as she spoke with the men.  She had always gotten orders from Fury but this order came directly from the World Security Council.  Now she knew why she wasn’t getting this  _special_ mission through Fury; he would never ask Natasha to do such a thing.  This was above and beyond what she had done in the past.  Her interrogations consisted of looking sexy, acting sexy, nothing more.  She’d wear something short to show off her long legs.  She’d expose her chest to expose her cleavage.  Maybe bat her eyes as she crossed her legs.  But the World Security Council was convinced it would take more that to get what was needed.

     “We need that device and we can’t just knock on his door and ask for it nicely.  Do you really think he will nicely give it to us?”  The nameless men of The World Security Council tried to explain.

     “What makes you think this would actually work?  He’s the fucking God of lies and tricks.  I’m sure he would figure it out.”  Her voice was rising and becoming louder as the anger spread through her veins.

     “It worked before.  Why wouldn’t it work now?”  Yes, it had worked before she thought to herself.  But this was different.  For one thing he wouldn’t be locked behind glass and she wouldn’t be fully clothed.  Loki may have been an unwilling pawn in the attack on New York but he was far from a trusted ally.  There was still the matter of trying to destroy an entire race.  Not to mention attempting to kill his brother and rule Asgard.  There had been some kind of punishment but Thor kept the details from his fellow Avengers and only said Loki would not cause trouble for Midgardians.  Apparently jail was not part of the punishment as he was free to live on Midgard.

     “Thor has assured us his brother is no threat.” Natasha tried to explain as she pinched her brow in frustration.

     “That was before Loki got his hands on the device.  We’d consult with Thor but he is unreachable while in Asgard and we cannot waste any time waiting for him to come back.  Through sheer luck we were able to track down where he is and we need you to question him ASAP before we lose track of his location.”

     “Question him?  Is that what you call this?”  She yelled, unable to keep herself from raising her voice.

     “If you have a better idea then you are welcome to try another way but we feel this is the quickest way to get the device.  Besides you wouldn’t want a certain incident to come to light.”  Natasha swallowed hard while a shot of adrenalin poured from her chest.  It had been a while since she was faced with the memory of that night.  Sometime had gone by making her think it was over and she would never have to give it another thought.   So much for that she said to herself.

     “I’ll get back to you when I have it.”

 

     Natasha looked up at the building then back down as she straightened her cloths taking in the night air.  She pulled a deep breath in through her nose.  The park next to the building must have been cut that day as the refreshing smell of newly cut grass filled her senses and she tipped her head back taking delight in the smell.  There was a slight breeze that blew gently against her skin and in her curled locks.  A car horn went off as if to remind her she had  a job to do.  She straightened her cloths again looking down at what she was wearing.  She had no idea what Asgardian men found appealing but she was confident she would have the desired effect.  She pulled the zipper of her top down another inch to expose more of her chest and the top of her breasts.  The wind brushed against her once again and she took in a deep breath before entering the building. 

     She took a moment to take in her surroundings.  A few people were talking in the sitting area and her eyes caught the emergency exit.  Always know the way out.  Not that she couldn't improvise if the exit was cut off; jumping out a window was always an option.  When she spotted the elevators a shot of queasiness shot through her stomach and she instinctively placed a hand on her stomach.  She waited for a moment waiting for the ach in her stomach to pass.  The feeling didn’t ease up as much as she wanted but was able to enter the elevator.  The doors closed and when she felt the jerk of the elevator as it went up she touched her stomach again willing away the ach.  As the elevator climbed higher she couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness in her stomach spread throughout her body.  She swore she could feel it in her teeth and finger nails.  She jumped slightly when the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

     Natasha fiddled with her clothing before walking down the hall.  She adjusted her breasts and ran her hands down her hips flattening any wrinkles.  She took a deep breath, put on her best sexy face, breathed out, and walked down the hall.  Finally reaching the right door Natasha raised her hand slowly and knocked quietly.  A few moments went by and she wasn’t sure if she knocked hard enough.  In the back of her mind she was wishing he wasn’t home. Unfortunately she heard the sounds of locks being undone and the knob started to turn.

     “Agent Romanoff?  What an unexpected surprise.  I see S.H.E.I.L.D has finally tracked me down.  What can I do for you?”

     “I need to have a word with you.”  Natasha said hoping her voice wasn’t shaky and he didn’t sense her discomfort.

     “About?”

     “It has come to our attention that you are in possession of a certain device.”  Loki was silent as he swung the door open and stepped aside so Natasha could walk through.  Natasha couldn’t make out Loki’s expression as she walked into the apartment.  It was bigger than she thought.  His living room looked more like a library with every inch of wall covered with massive floor to ceiling bookshelves along with several artifacts on shelves and tables.    There was a large fireplace with a fire roaring and crackling. Even its mantle had books lining it.  A comfortable looking couch sat in front of the fire, a dark oak coffee table, and a large desk matching the coffee table in the corner.  The desk also had a stack of books in its corner with one lying open at the center.  Looking to her left she saw an archway leading into a hall way and to her right was the kitchen.  She couldn’t see into the kitchen but wondered if it too had books.

     “Can I offer you a drink?”  Natasha heard from behind her.  She slowly turned to see Loki had been standing right behind her.  She forgot how much taller than her he was.  She had never felt disadvantaged in an encounter.  She bent her head backwards and she found Loki’s pale green eyes looking directly at her.  Despite her discomfort she kept herself from jumping and smiled.

     “Yes, thank you.”  Loki paused for a moment and seemed to be studying her as he looked into her eyes.  He stepped back and walked to the kitchen.  Natasha followed as she wouldn't put it past him to put something in her drink so she intently watched as he poured the liquid into two glasses.   She kept her eyes on him as he walked closer and handed her the glass.  He stood farther back this time so she didn’t have to bend her head back so far.  Reaching for the glass Natasha intentionally brushed her fingers against Loki’s hoping she was having the desired effect on him.  However, Loki didn’t react to her touching him.

     Loki walked into the living and motioned for Natasha to follow him.  She watched as he took a seat in front of the fire.  He sat an angle with one leg crossed under him and an arm draped over the back.  Natasha sat at the other end and they sat in silence before Loki spoke.  He was half done with his drink while Natasha hadn’t touched hers.  He laughed softly.

     “Relax, Agent Romanoff.  I didn’t poison your drink.”  Did she just blush?  No, she thought.  Must just be the warmth from the fire.  Natasha brought the glass to her lips and took a sip as Loki drank the last of his.  The vodka tasted like cool water on her tongue but sent a pleasant burn down her throat as she swallowed.  Loki’s voice broke the silence once again.

      “So what device is supposed to be in my possession?”  Natasha lowered her glass and positioned herself as Loki had so she could face him as she spoke.

     “Its new so there is no name for it.  It functions as a spying device.  It can monitor phone calls, read emails, and hack into any system, bank accounts or government servers.  We need it before the wrong person gets their hands on it.”

     “Mmhh.  Let’s say I did indeed have this; what makes you think I would just hand it over to you.”  Natasha finished her drink and took the chance to swallow hard in hopes to settle her nerves.  She leaned over placing her empty glass on the table before sliding closer to Loki. 

     “You wouldn’t.  Not without getting something in return anyway.”  Natasha bit her bottom lip and smiled as she chuckled softly.  “I think I can make it worth your while.”  She was close enough to Loki that she could feel his breath on her face.  Being this close to him she was able to get a good look at him.  He’s really hot she thought to herself.  He even smelled good.  He wasn’t wearing some awful after shave like some of her previous flings had.  She couldn’t place the scent but it was soft, sweet, subtle and strangely comforting. 

     Loki was looking intently into her eyes but she couldn’t read his thoughts.  He raised an eye brow and seemed to contemplate as she started to massage his knee.  He pushed her hand away as he moved closer to her reaching for the zipper of her top.  Natasha smiled and bit her lip again while Loki put his fingers on the zipper.  She could feel his breath on her face making a shiver go down her spine as she swallowed nervously.  She wasn’t aware that her own breathing was becoming ragged and her heart began to race as Loki looked into her eyes. 

     “Now, there’s no need for that Agent Romanoff.”  Loki said as he pulled the zipper up.  Natasha was still as her mind raced and an odd thought crept in her head.  Was she disappointed?  Before she could give it another thought Loki had gone to the desk.  She straightened herself as she turned around to see him open one of the drawers and bring out a small gray metal box.  It had wires sticking out and various ports on each side.  Natasha stood as Loki approached her and offered the device.  She hesitantly took it and turned it over several times in her hands.  She wondered if it would explode.  Or release a deadly gas.

      “I have no use for your Midgardian technology.  I don’t require anything in return.  But, tell me Agent Romanoff.”  Natasha looked at him as he spoke.  “Do you always offer yourself in exchange for what you want?  I’d think you would respect yourself more than that.”  Natasha just stared at him speechless.  This encounter was not going the way she expected.  She figured Loki would be just like any male scum bag that would jump at any opportunity to get laid.  He spoke again before she could reply. “No. No, you wouldn’t.  What deep dark secret does your World Security Council have on you, Agent Romanoff?  Your ledger is already dripping with blood.”  Her heart started to thud against her chest and the queasy feeling was back in her gut.

     “That’s…none of your business.”

     “Oohh, it must be something absolutely dreadful.  I wonder what it could be.”

     “This is all I need.  Thank you for your time.  I can let myself out.”  Natasha said quickly as she held the device tightly while she walked to the door.  Before she could turn the knob Loki was behind her again.

     “Good night, Agent Romanoff.”

     “Good Night. Loki.” 

            

 


End file.
